TMNT: Town of Redemption
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: the turtles and April plan to go on a nice trip to the Grand Canyon until they are attacked and left for dead in a deserted part of Texas. they are saved by a nice town of people and end up having to help save the town from the Foot Clan. The only problem for the Foot is that some of these people know all about protecting people as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**TMNT: Town of Redemption**_

Mikey awoke to the sound of his older brother Leonardo yelling for everyone to get up and get all of their things together that they were taking on the trip. April had talked to them the other day and convinced them to go with her on a trip that she had been planning for the last few weeks. It took some convincing but she finally got Splinter to agree to it and so now they all going with April to see the Grand Canyon. It had been weeks since Shredder and the foot had even been seen and it felt good to take it easy for a few days and not worry about anything. Mikey stretched his arms above his head and then got up and walked out of his room and saw Raph walk past him with a suitcase.

"hey, what are you bringing?" Mikey asked his brother.

"Just a few goodies and some bike magazines" Raph told him and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen, followed by Mikey. Leo and Don were already eating their breakfast when Raph and Mikey sat down at the table and fixed themselves each a bowl of cereal.

"April just called and said that she would be here in about thirty minutes" Leo told them as he took another bite of his cereal.

"Explain to me again how we are going to sneak on to the plane" Raph asked.

"we are going to use the chopper that we took from Agent Bishop awhile back. I got it back up and running good so everything will be ok" Don informed him.

"O ok, I was wandering how we were going to get there" Raph said and took another bite of his cereal. The guys looked up and seen Splinter walk in with a suitcase and sit it down and then walk over and pour himself a cup of tea and sit at the table with the rest of the family.

"Ahh my sons, I am glad to see that you are all packed and ready to go. Wait, where is your luggage Michelangelo?" Splinter asked his youngest son.

"Don't worry sensei, I will be ready in no time. I am only taking some snacks and some comics and a pillow and blanket, and a few handheld games in case I get bored" he replied.

Thirty minutes later April walked in and was met my Leonardo as she walked into the livingroom. April hugged her friend and then the two of them walked into the kitchen and Leonardo made her a cup of tea the two of them sat down at the table and waited for the others to get there so that they could leave.

"I am glad that you all decided to come with me" April said as she took a sip of tea.

"Thanks April. I am glad that we decided to go. I could really use the break. Ever since our last fight with the shredder I have been sensing that he is up to something. I don't know what but I know that it isn't good" Leonardo told her.

"Hey don't worry about for now, this is your vacation too and I don't want you to worry about it or be in your usual leader mode the whole time, just take this time to relax" April said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. After a few more minutes the rest of turtles and Splinter walked in each of them gave April a hug and thanked her for wanting them to come along with her.

"Ok, is everyone set to go?" Don asked everyone. Each of them nodded and then they all walked to the hanger where they kept the chopper and then Don turned on the light and they walked over to the chopper and loaded all of their luggage in and then climbed inside. Don and Leo took the controls while everyone else sat in the back. Don and Leo went through all of the controls and made sure that everything was ok and then started the engine and soon they were all in the air and on their way to the Grand Canyon.

After a few hours of flying Mikey, bored of flying, asked how far they were from the Grand Canyon.

"We are not too far. Judging by the map and the area, we are in Texas" Don told him.

"I agree with Mikey, it is getting a little cramped in here and I would like to stretch my legs" Raph told them.

"Don't worry guys, we will be there soon, now just sit back and chill" Leonardo told them. Raph snorted and sat back while Mikey whined but sat back in his seat anyway. Unknown to the turtles, a foot chopper was following them. It had been following them for some time, ever since they left New York city. Shredder wanted them followed and when he heard that they were over a deserted part of Texas he radioed his foot soldiers in the helicopter and told them to shoot them down.

Don looked down at his screen and saw that they were being followed. "Guys, I hate to say this but it looks like we have company. It looks like the foot have been following us" he said.

"Well what are you waiting for, shake them and get us out of here" Raph yelled. The foot soldiers behind them fired a missile towards the turtles helicopter and before Donny could get them out of the way, the missile struck the tail of the helicopter and destroyed the back rutter. The soldiers watched as the turtles chopper raced towards the ground. Donny fought to keep the helicopter upright and in a last ditch effort pulled back on the joystick and raised the nose of the helicopter just as it hit the ground. The foot soldiers radioed back to shredder with news of the turtles crash.

"excellent, me and more men will be there soon to go through the wreckage to make sure they are dead. Transit the coordinates of your location and wait for me" Shredder told his men. He did not want them to go down there alone, just in case they were still alive, he wanted to be the one to finish them off.

As turtles laid in the wreckage of their helicopter, Mikey was barely conscious as he looked up to see four men walk over to him. He could not make out the words of what they were saying but soon he found himself and his brothers, along with Splinter and April, being carried away. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was what looked to be a sheriff badge and a cowboy hat on each man and horses. That is all he saw when the darkness over took him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Leonardo awoke and found himself in a bed with his wounds covered in bandages. He looked over and saw his swords leaning against the wall in the opposite corner of the room. His eyes scanned the rest of the room and rested upon a young lady sitting in a chair near his bed. She seemed to be asleep. In her lap was a bible and Leonardo figured that she fell asleep while reading it. He quietly got out of the bed and made his way over to his swords and fastened them to his shell. He was about to walk out the door when a voice stopped him.

"You going to leave without saying goodbye?" the voice asked. Leonardo stopped and then turned around to face the young lady who was now sitting straight up and looking right at him. What surprised him the most is that she did not look on him with fear, instead in all he seen in her eyes was kindness and a hint of humor.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Why are you not afraid of me? Better yet, where are my brothers, father and our friend April?" Leonardo asked her.

"Well first of all, my name is Diana. Your brothers, I am assuming are the other turtles, they are ok. They are resting in other rooms and all are being taken care of. Your father, I also assume was the rat and he is doing well, he is already awake and moving around and so is your friend. You and your brother, the one with the purple mask took most of the punishment, since you were in the front" Diana told him.

"Ok. I thank you for helping us. I have to ask, why are you not scared of me and my family?" Leonardo asked her.

"Please, I do not judge a book by its cover. None of us here do" Diana answered.

"Us?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, you see, the sheriff and a few of the other men here saw you crash and went to investigate. I will admit that they were shocked when they first saw you but they saw that you were all injured so they helped you. It would not be the Christian thing to do, to leave you all out there" Diana told him.

"Again I thank you. So where are we anyway?" Leonardo asked her as he sat back down on the bed and faced her.

"You are in my home and this place is a little community off the beaten path. We call this town Redemption. It was named that some years ago when the first people came here and this place became a second chance for them" she told him.

"Ok. Well can I go and check on my brothers and then go and see my father and April?" Leonardo asked her.

"Of course. Here I will show you around" Diana answered and then the two of them walked out of the room and walked to another room and saw Mikey and Raph already getting out of their beds and talking to two men that were in the room. They were apparently giving his brothers the rundown of what happen to them.

"Hey Leo, glad to see you" Mikey told his brother as he stood up and stretched out.

"Take it easy there partner, you don't want to tear the stitches, Doc would have my hid if you did that" one of the guys said to him. The two men in the room looked like cowboys in Leo's mind but then again they were in Texas and he had seen enough westerns to know that this is how a lot of men dressed.

"Where is Donny?" Raph asked as he walked over to Leo.

"Your other brother is in the next room" Diana told them and then the three brothers and Diana walked to the last room and opened the door to find Don talking to an elderly lady that was sitting in the chair next to him. Apparently they were having a debate on religion vs science and it looked to be getting a little heated.

"I am telling you that evolution is not an opinion, it is a fact!" Donny told the elderly lady. The lady just gave him a sneer and replied, "And that is your opinion!".

"Leo, help me out here" Donny said as he saw his brothers standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no you are on your own" Leo laughed as he held up his hands. The elderly lady that Don had been debating with stood up and walked over to the Raph, Leo, and Mikey and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Cambell, it is nice to meet you and I am glad that you are awake and I hope that you do not share the same kind of crackpot ideas as your stubborn brother over there" she told them as she shook each of their hands.

"Hey! I am not a crackpot. I will have you know that I am very smart and I have invented things" Donny said in his defense as he sat up.

"You just mind your manners with me, you young wipper snappper" Mrs. Cambell said as she turned and pointed a finger in his direction while the others snickered at him. Don grumbled under his breath as she turned around but then turned back to him again.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing mam" Don said as he got out of bed.

"Good, now if you gentlemen would follow an elderly lady downstairs, I will show you to your father and your friend" Mrs. Cambell said and she led the four brothers and Diana downstairs where Splinter and April were sitting at a table talking to a man that was wearing a sheriff badge and three other men as well as a few other people.

"Ahh, my sons, I am glad to see you all awake" Splinter said as he gave each of his sons a hug. April came over and gave each of them a hug as well.

"You guys were lucky. We saw you crash and rushed over to see if there was any survivors. You better be glad you crashed near our town. The nearest town besides ours is about hundred miles from here" the sheriff told them as he got to his feet and then walked over and shook each of their hands.

"We thank you for all you have done. Can you show us where the nearest phone is and I will call Leatherhead and have him fly out here in his chopper that he took from bishop as well" Don asked the sheriff.

"I am sorry but this is an old style town and we don't have a phone. I will tell you what though, as soon as you are all healed we will take some horses and get you to the nearest town and you can call your friend to come and get you" the sheriff told them.

"Well, I think it would be wise to take his advice, my sons, we are in no condition to move around a lot and if it is as far as you say to the nearest town then we are honored to stay for a few days." Splinter told them.

"Good, Diana can show you where you sleep later. Let me introduce you to a few of people here. To start with I am the sheriff but you can call me Jesse. The other three guys that went with me to rescue you are right here" Jesse said as he motioned to the three other men in the room.

"I'm Billy. I guess you could say I am the deputy" Billy said as he tipped his hat.

"I'm Bill, I run the store across the street. If you ever need anything just feel free to come in and ask" Bill told them as he walked over and shook their hands.

"I guess it is my turn. You can just call me John or Doc, everyone else does" John told them as he walked over and shook their hands as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all as well" April told them.

"Well why don't we show you all around and introduce you to some of the folk around here and don't worry they already seen you and they don't care what you look like so don't worry" Jesse told them as he led them out of the house.

When they walked out of the house they were shocked by what they saw. Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey stood in awe of what they saw and so did Splinter and April. Everywhere they looked they saw people walking around in clothing that looked like something out of a classic western movie. There were no paved roads and everyone that were not walking, were riding horses, no cars or trucks. Mikey was the first one to speak up and say what was on all of their minds.

"Hey Leo, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The turtles followed the sheriff around and they were introduced to a bunch of the people who lived in the town. They walked by an old fashion saloon but noticed that no one was inside except the bartender. They thought it was odd, in any western film they had ever seen, the saloon would be full of cowboys and they would be drinking and gambling but not in this one.

"Hey, Jesse, why is no one in the saloon?" Donnie asked. Jesse looked back at him and laughed a little.

"Well to be honest, around here, we don't drink that much. If some people get lost and end up finding their selves in our town, they are more than welcome to help themselves to a drink but for the most part we tend to stay away from it" Jesse told him.

"So why have it at all?" Leo asked.

"I didn't build it; it was here when I came here. And I guess the bartender needs a place to work as well" Jesse answered.

After taking a tour of the town, Jesse led the turtles, Splinter, and April back to the hotel that they would be staying at. When they got inside, they saw Diana and Mrs. Cambell setting the dinner table. Mikey watched as the food was sat down and started licking his lips and then grabbed his stomach as it started to growl.

"I know, it looks great don't it" Mikey said out loud to his stomach. Billy laughed as he walked up to him and slapped him on the shell.

"Don't worry there will be plenty. I hope you're all hungry. Diana and Mrs. Cambell are great cooks" Billy told them as they all walked to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Everyone sat down at the table and as Mrs. Cambell and Diana finished setting the table they were about to find a seat when Donnie and Leo stood up to help them. Donnie pulled a chair and grabbed her hand and helped her sit in her seat.

"Why thank you young man, you may not be as smart as you think but at least you do have manners" Mrs. Cambell laughed as Donnie rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat.

Leonardo pulled back a chair and helped Diana into her seat the same way that Donnie had done. Diana smiled at him as he took his seat beside her and then they waited for Jesse to say grace so that they could eat. After eating they all sat in the living area and talked while April offered to help Diana and Mrs. Cambell clean the dishes.

"So, how long has this town been here?" Mikey asked.

"It has been here a long time. This town was built by someone who thought that people could use a place to start over, a second chance if you will and that is how this town got its name, Redemption, a second chance" John told them as he played rummy with Raph.

"How long have you all lived here?" Donnie asked.

"A long time" Billy laughed.

"Well it is getting time for evening services to start. You are more than welcome to join us. It only last about an hour and we would love to have you join us" Jesse said as he stood up and opened his pocket watch to look at the time.

"Maybe next time, we are really tired and I think that we may have over did it today, our wounds have not fully healed" Splinter said and then bowed to them.

"Ok. Well you know where your rooms and feel free to help yourselves to anything you need" Jesse said as he, Billy, John, Diana, and Mrs. Cambell walked out the door and met Bill in the street and then all of them walked to the church and the end of the street. They watched as everyone in the town went to the church.

"Wow, these people sure do take their faith seriously" Raph said as they watched everyone go into the church and then close the door.

"is it just me or does something in this town seem a little off?" Donnie asked. The others looked at him as he continued.

"I mean, everyone here is very nice but I just can't help but feel that we are missing something. The weird thing is that some of these people look like I have seen them somewhere before" Donnie told them.

"What are you talking about Donnie? We have never laid eyes on anyone here before" Leo told him.

"I know, I just can't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen" Donnie said as he looked back at the church.

The Shredder walked through the crash site as he looked for the turtles remains but could not find any signs of the turtles or their rat master. After an hour of searching he stopped and called his men over to him.

"Where are the bodies? You told me that you killed them" Shredder asked the two men that shot down the turtles.

"I don't understand, how could there be no signs of them" one of the soldiers said. Shredder was about to strike him when another soldier shouted at him to get his attention. The soldier waved for them to come over to him. Shredder looked at the soldier in front of him and then turned his attention to the other soldier standing about fifty yards from him.

"Master, you may want to come take a look at this" the soldier yelled at Shredder. The Shredder walked over with some of his soldiers and looked at what his soldier had to show him.

"Horse tracks, out here" Shredder said out loud.

"Yes master, and by the looks of them, they are shoed. That means that someone came here and probably took the turtles with them" the foot soldier told him.

"Indeed, cover the area, find the turtles and then report back to me. Do not let yourselves be seen. Now go" the Shredder commanded and the foot soldiers dispersed and went searching for the turtles.

Back at Redemption, everyone walked out of the church and Diana decided to go and check on the turtles to see how they were doing. She walked into the front yard of her home and heard the sound of someone moving around in the back yard. She walked to the side of the house and saw Leonardo in the middle of the yard. It looked to her as if he was practicing. She watched him move with grace as he threw kicks and punches and then used his swords and started going through a few katas. She watched for a few minutes when a voice broke her from her concentration.

"You know it is rude to spy on people" Leo said in a humorous way as he stopped and faced her.

"I'm sorry. Wait, how did you know I was there?" Diana asked as she walked over to him.

"It's a ninja thing" Leo laughed.

"So Diana, I wanted to ask you, did you move here or were you born here?" Leonardo asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Diana asked him.

"Well, it just seems like you are not from the same mold as them, know what I mean" Leo told her.

"Well the answer to your question, is no, I was not born here. I moved here about a year ago. I was in a bad relationship and I got out of it and soon found myself here. I love it here though. Everyone is nice and everyone tries to treat everyone with respect and love" she told him.

"I got another question to ask you" Leo told her.

"Yes" Diana said.

"Why does the sheriff and deputy not carry guns? I mean I have never seen that before" Leo asked her.

"Well to be honest, they have never had the need to carry them. There is never been any trouble in this town so they have no reason to carry them" she answered.

"But what if this town was attacked?" Leo asked her.

"I don't know, it has never happen before that I know of. Anyway, I am sure that the sheriff and deputy could handle it. now if you don't mind, would you be so kind and help a lady to her house, that is what gentlemen do" Diana laughed.

"Yes mam" Leo laughed and then walked her back to her house. They did not notice behind the barn, Billy watching them. Billy sighed and shook his head. He watched them go inside and then went back to tell Jesse what he overheard. Billy feared that the peace that he had come to know might be coming to an end with the arrival of these new guests.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, Raph awoke to the sound of Mikey laughing with someone. Raph groaned and then rolled over onto his stomach and put a pillow on top of his head. After a few more minutes of listening to his baby brother laughing, he decided that he was not going to be able to get anymore sleep and decided to get up and go downstairs and see what all the laughter was about. As Raph walked out of the room he was staying in he looked out the window and seen his older brother, Leo, out in the backyard going through some katas. Raph decided that instead of going to find Mikey he would instead go and have a little sparing match with his brother. As he looked at his brother he saw that the young woman, Diana was sitting there watching him. Raph smirked at he thought, _looks like old fearless leader has an admirer_. Raph walked outside and passed by Diana and gave her a morning wave as a way of saying hello and then walked over to his brother silently and pulled out his sais and as Leo swung one of his swords behind him he caught it with his sais.

"Raph! What you doing up this early?" Leo asked as he took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Well usually you don't get up until around noon if there is no training" Leo teased.

"Well I didn't plan on getting up to be honest but I couldn't get any more sleep with Mikey in there laughing and making a bunch of noise so I decided to come down here and spar with you" Raph replied.

"Ok, sounds good to me" Leo said and took his stance across from his brother.

"I ain't going to go easy on you either fearless" Raph laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I will try to hold back a little that way you will at least feel like you accomplished something against me" Leo laughed back.

" Oh, now you are in for it!" Raph teased and attacked his brother. Diana sat there and watched as the two brothers battled. She knew that they were not trying to hurt each other and that made her feel better. She watched as they each made amazing flip look so easy and did moves that she could not dream of doing. She could tell that they had a lot of training because each move was filled with grace. After a few minutes, Raph found himself on the ground with Leo's sword at his throat. The match was over. Leo sheathed his sword and then helped his brother to his feet.

"I just felt sorry for you and let you win so you could look good in front of your admirer" Raph teasingly whispered in his brother's ear. Leo's face got red and then stepped back and recomposed himself.

"Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night" Leo said and then walked over to where Diana was sitting. Raph laughed and then walked over to see what Donny was working on in the black smith shop.

"Hey Donny, what are you up to?" Raph asked as he walked up to his younger brother.

"Oh, I am just helping Bill here with some things" Donny answered.

"I thought you ran the store, Mr. Bill?" Raph asked.

"I do but I also like to work with metal as well. It is amazing what one can do with fire, metal, and a little elbow grease" Bill laughed.

"So what are you making?" Raph asked.

"Just some horseshoes. I thought that when you guys are fully healed that you could need a few horses to ride when you make your trip to the next town to phone home" Bill told him.

"Oh. I got to say this is a nice town. I wouldn't mind retiring here" Raph smiled. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. There was no foot to worry about, he didn't have to hid in the shadows, and everyone was nice to him and his brothers.

"Well we try to do the Christian thing around here" Bill told them.

"So what is your story Mr. Bill? What brought you here, were you born here?" Don asked.

"Oh no, believe it or not I used to be a lawman. I kind of fell on hard times at the end of my career and turned to drinking. I came here to start over and make this place my second chance. Hence the name of the town" Bill laughed as he and the turtles remembered the name of the town.

"well we are just about done" Don said as he held up one of the horse shoes and looked at it. Bill inspected it next to make sure that it was perfect. After doing a quick inspection he turned to Donny and Raph and gave them a thumbs up to say that it was perfect. After a few moments the church bells started ringing.

"Well it looks like it is time for church. Would guys like to join us today?" Bill asked. Raph and Don looked at each other and shrugged. These people had been so nice to them, the least they could do is except their offer of going to church with them.

"Sure. That would be great" Donny said for them and the three of them walked towards the church.

Back at the house Mikey was sitting in the living room with Billy and Jesse. He was telling them about the time he became the Battle Nexus Champion, even though he was leaving a few things out. Splinter was sitting on the couch smiling at his son's excitement as he told the two men the story. After the story was over they all heard the church bells ring and Billy stood up along with Jesse and stretched their legs.

"Well guys it is getting about church time and we would love it if you would join us" Jesse offered.

"You guys take this church thing serious don't you?" Mikey asked as he stood up.

"Of course. Everyone here does. You see we all believe that faith is important and that you should go to church because it is a house of God and God gave us all life and the least we can do is give him a few hours of our time each day to praise and thank him" Jesse told them.

"I agree with you Mr. Jesse. We would be honored to accompany you to church" Splinter said as he bowed and then walked with them to the church.

"Come along Michelangelo. You should be honored to come as well" Splinter said to his son.

"I am right behind you Sensei" Mikey said as he followed them out the door of the house and to the church.

Leo and Diana were sitting on the porch swing in the back of the house. He was telling her some of the things that he had done in his life and about some of the battles that he had been in and some of his fears. Diana listened to what he had to say and felt sorry for him. This being in front of her was barely out of his teens and had all of the wisdom and experience of an older man. He led his brothers into battle against some other ninja clan called the Foot and would gladly give his life to protect them. He was a very honorable warrior.

"I have to say that I do like it here. Everyone has treated us nothing but nicely" Leonardo told her.

"Thanks. We try to be respectful of others, no matter how different they are" Diana smiled. Leo smiled back as he understood what she meant.

"Thanks, usually when we do something nice like save someone, they usually run away screaming when they see us" Leo sighed.

"well you don't have to worry about that here" Diana told him.

They continued talking for a little longer when they heard the church bells start ringing. Diana stood up and then Leo stood up after her.

"Well it is time for church. Would you care to join me?" Diana asked.

"I would be honored" Leonardo said as he held out his arm and Diana took it and he escorted her to the church. As the two of them walked away they did not see two men dressed in black with Foot seals on their chest, watching them from afar. They watched the turtle freak and the girl walk into the church and then the two of them left to go inform their master that they had found them.

"So, the turtles still live. No matter, I will destroy them and everyone in that accursed town if they get in my way" Shredder said as he stood on top of a hill, looking down at the town of Redemption.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After church had ended, the turtles and their friends walked out of the church and went back to the farm house that they were staying in. the whole way back Donnie and Mrs. Cambell were still debating religion and science while everyone else listened and laughed at them.

"I am telling you that it is impossible for a man to walk on water or raise someone from the dead. The only rational explanation is that the man was not dead, just in a coma. And the explanation for Jesus walking on water is that he was standing on a sand bar or reef a few feet away from the boat and it just looked as he was standing on the water" Donnie told her.

"Sonny, you have a lot to learn in this world. The reason that Jesus did all of those things is because he is the son of God and it was a miracle" Mrs. Cambell told him.

"I don't believe in miracles. There is a rational explanation for everything" Donnie said. Mrs. Cambell laughed.

"Oh child, if you only knew" Mrs. Cambell laughed as Donnie helped her up the porch stairs and into the house.

"So what are you fellows doing tonight?" Jesse asked as he walked up the porch and sat down on the swing.

"We have no plans that I know of" Raph said.

"well in that case, why don't we have dinner outside. You know have a good old fashion cookout. Everyone in town will be invited" Jesse told them.

"Hey that means food, lots of it" Mikey smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yep it does. Then it is settled, we will see you all later tonight. Make sure and big your appetites" Jesse said as he stood up and walked back down the porch stairs and then crossed the street and went back into the sheriff office, followed by Billy.

"Hey Leo, would you mind taking a walk with me down by the river?" Diana asked as she walked inside the house and saw Leo standing in the kitchen talking to April.

"Sure, how long until you are ready to go?" Leo asked.

"Just give me about ten minutes to get changed and then I will be ready" Diana said as she walked upstairs.

"Well Leo, it looks like you have made you a friend" April teased. Leo turned back to her and had a little blush on his face.

"Hu, oh, she is nice, I think she needs a friend. Every time I see her, she looks like she is lost. I mean I can see the hurt in her eyes. It is like she went through something very horrible before. She told me that she was in an abusive relationship before she came here. I just hope that I can help her before we leave" Leo told his friend.

"Don't worry I am sure you will" April said and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Diana came back down stairs and then she and Leo walked out the door and went to the river.

Back in the Sheriff's office, Billy and Jesse were sitting at a table playing a card game called rummy and talking about their new friends and the dinner that was going to be held that night.

"So, what do you think of our new friends?" Jesse asked as he discarded.

"I think that they are very nice. I just get the feeling that something bad might be headed our way" Billy answered.

"Well, just keep the faith that nothing does. We don't have long left here before we leave. I want to make sure that whoever takes my place as Sheriff will do a good job" Jesse said.

"Yep I can't believe that we are finally retiring and going to a new home. It seems like we been here forever. You know, this place kind of grew on me and as much as I can't wait to leave I am going to miss it" Billy admitted.

"I know what you mean there old buddy. Me, you, Bill, and John and been friends a long time and came here about the same time. I think it is only fitting that we all retire and leave at the same time as well" Jesse smiled.

"In that case, it has been an honor working with you" Billy said as he laid down the rest of his cards and smiled in victory.

"I hate this stupid game" Jesse frowned as Billy started laughing.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jesse got up and walked over and opened it and saw two men dressed suits standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you boys?" Jesse asked as he walked outside. Billy walked over and leaned against the door frame and watched the two men. He could tell that these were not business men. He could see the evil in their eyes and he had a feeling what they were here for, the turtles and the rat. He knew that Jesse felt the same way.

"Yes, we are looking for some people that may have come here to this town" the man said.

"And what would these men look like if you don't mind me asking" Jesse replied.

"Well to be honest, they look a little different. Four of them are actually turtles and one of them is a rat" the other man in a suit said.

"Sorry, we can't help you" Jesse told them.

"Listen, we both know that they are here. Now if you would go get them and bring them to us, there will be no trouble" one of the men stated.

"Dam right there won't be no trouble" Billy said from behind Jesse. Jesse turned and gave him a look and then turned back to the two men in suits.

"Listen to me, you two need to leave this town right now. And don't you two worry, we know how to take care of any trouble that comes our way" Jesse said.

"Dam right" Billy said and again Jesse looked at him. The two men looked at each other and then looked back at the sheriff and deputy.

"You are all going to regret this" the man said and then he and the other man left as Jesse and Billy watched them leave. After the two men left Jesse walked back over to Billy.

"I guess you were right about trouble headed this way. But you also need to watch yourself and don't ask for trouble" Jesse told him.

"Come on Jesse, you heard them" Billy argued.

"I know but you said Damn, twice" Jesse replied and then walked across the street. Billy sighed and then ran over and joined the sheriff.

"So, are we going to tell the turtles what happened?" Billy asked.

"No, there is no need to start a panic. Maybe they will go away, and start no trouble" Jesse told him.

"And what if they do come and start trouble?" Billy asked.

"Then Lord help us" Jesse answered and continued walking up the street.

Back at the house, Mikey and Raph were walking through the house and then something caught their eye in Diana's room. Mikey and Raph walked over and saw a small box under her bed. It looked old from what they could see and being the curious guys they were, they decided to take a look inside. They just hoped that they didn't see any panties or bras. Mikey pulled the box from under the bed and opened it. Inside were a bunch of pictures that looked like they were from the early nineties. They saw some of Diana from when she was young and what looked like pictures of her family. Then they saw a picture of her wedding day. It was her and her deadbeat, abusing, husband. Raph laughed as he thought of what would happen if Leo ever met the guy, the guy would probably end up as Leo's personal punching bag, not a good thing. Then Raph saw a piece of paper folded up at the bottom. Raph opened it up and dropped it as soon as he read it. Mike looked over at his brother and saw that there was shock written all over his brother's face.

"Raph what is it?" Mikey asked.

"Look at it" was all that Raph said. Mikey picked up the piece of paper and looked at it, it was a newspaper article. Once Mikey read the headline he was shocked.

"Oh My God!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

That night all of the town was alive as the dinner was in full swing. Mikey and Raph still had not told anyone about what they had found in Diana's room. They planned on telling Leo and the others after dinner. They didn't want to ruin anything or tip their hand and let the secret out. Donny and April were sitting at one of the tables with a few of the locals, including the elderly lady that Donny had formed a bond with. Donny liked the old lady because she was not afraid to debate with him on the scientific issues. To his surprise the old lady was very knowledgeable about science, then he found out that the lady used to be a science professor at a University.

"How could someone like you turn your back on science?" Donny asked Mrs. Cambell.

"I did not turn my back on science. I just learned that there are things that science cant explain and that is where God comes into play" Mrs. Cambell replied.

"Well then prove to me there is a God" Donny said.

"Prove to me there is not a God" Mrs. Cambell replied. Donny sighed in defeat. That was a good comeback and he decided to let it drop.

"So, Mrs. Cambell, What brought you to this little town? I mean why leave the university to come here? Weren't you happy as a professor?" April asked.

"I loved what I did but it became my life and in the end I think it was my downfall. You see I never put much faith in God and after my time in the university I came here and now I know there is a God and this place became my second chance, you know, a chance to serve him and be a good Christian. That is why I like the name of this town" Mrs. Cambell told them.

Leo and Diana sat and listen to the band play a few songs and after one song had ended another song started and this time it was a slow song. Diana smiled and stood up from the table and reached down and grabbed Leo's hand to pull him to his feet.

"Come on and dance with me" Diana laughed as she tried to pull him onto the dance floor, which was just the middle of the street.

"I don't know, I am not much of a dancer" Leo said.

"Come on, just follow my lead, besides this is a slow song, there is not much moving around" Diana laughed and pulled him into the middle of the street and then put his hand on her waist and started moving to the sound of the music.

Raph and Mikey watched as their older brother danced with Diana. Raph did not say a word about what he and Mikey had found when Leo and Diana returned from their trip to the river but Raph knew that the time would come when he would have to confront Diana about what he had found. He knew that when Leo found out that he would be crushed.

"So, when are we gonna tell Leo?" Mikey asked.

"When this dinner is over" Raph said as he continued to watch his older brother.

" You know, there might be a perfectly good explanation for why she didn't tell no one about this" Mikey said.

"True, but something about this town is off. I mean something just does not feel right. I wander if they even know about Diana's past" Raph told his brother.

"I just hope you know what your doing" Mikey sighed and turned back and looked at Leo dancing with the girl. He had never seen his older brother so happy. He always acted so serious and now it was nice to see him relaxed and actually enjoying himself.

After the song ended Leo and Diana went back to where April, Donny, Splinter, Raph, and Mikey were sitting and joined them.

"Thanks for the dance" Diana said as Leo pulled a chair back for her to sit in and then took a seat next to her.

"Your welcome" Leo replied.

"So, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Jesse asked as he walked up with a plate of food.

"I'll say, this food is great" Mikey smiled as he bit into another peace of chicken.

"well I am glad you are having fun. I have to tell you all something after this shindig is over" Jesse told them.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Jesse?" Splinter asked.

"We will talk about it later ok but for right now just enjoy yourselves" Jesse said as he walked away. Everyone watched as he joined Billy, Bill, and John. They all seemed nervous about something and that got the turtles senses going. Raph decided that this was the time to talk to Leo, he didn't know what was going to happen when he told him but he figured now was the time.

"Leo, can I talk with you alone for a minute" Raph asked.

"Sure, we will be right back" Leo said as he stood up from the table and followed his brother away from everyone.

"So what's up?" Leo asked when they were alone.

"I have something to tell you Leo but I don't know how to tell you" Raph responded.

"Come on, just tell me, it cant be that bad" Leo laughed.

"Leo this is serious" Raph sighed.

"OK. Please tell me what it is" Leo replied.

"well me and Mikey were walking through the house earlier today and we saw something sticking out from under the bed in Diana's room" Raph started.

"You were snooping in Diana's room" Leo said.

"Just let me finish. We walked in and saw that it was a box. When we opened it we found this" Raph said and handed the article to Leo. Leo took it and read it and looked at Raph with wide open eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo. I thought you should know" Raph said as he saw some hurt and anger in his brother's eyes.

"Don't worry, I am glad that you came to me with this" Leo told his brother.

"So what are you going to do?" Raph asked.

"I am going to talk to her" Leo said and then walked away. Raph watched his brother walk away and couldn't help but feel bad about everything. He took a deep breath and then let it out and followed his brother back to the party. When Leo got back to the other he walked over to Diana who looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, was everything ok?" Diana asked.

"We need to talk" Leo said.

"Ok" Diana replied and got out of her chair and walked away with Leo following her. As the party was going on they did not see four members of the foot clan watching from the shadows behind a few of the buildings. They watched as the turtles and their human friends feasted with this strange town. The four of them had watched for a long time and then decided it was time for them to report back to the Shredder. Once they got back to the Shredder's camp they told him what they had found.

"So, the freaks are friends with these people. To bad the sheriff did not take you up on your offer, now they all will die. Tomorrow we attack" the Shredder said as he looked down at the down from the top of the hill he was standing on.

Diana led Leo down to the river that they had been earlier that day. Once they got there Diana sat down on the river bank and Leo sat down next to her.

"so what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Diana asked.

"Why have you been keeping secrets from me?" Leo asked.

"what are you talking about? I have not lied to you about anything" Diana asked, her voice cracking.

"I didn't say that you lied about anything. You just didn't tell me everything about your past" Leo said and handed her the article that Raph and gave him. Diana opened it up and then looked back up at Leo with tears in her eyes.

The article read, **Diana Moore Found Guilty of First Degree Murder of Ex-Husband, Sentenced to Death**.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked Diana. Diana looked at the paper in her hands and then back at Leo as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What did you want me to say? Hey there, I murdered my ex husband a few years back and was sentenced to death. Yea that would have been a great ice breaker when we first met" Diana said sarcastically. She then turned and ran off into the night, leaving Leo standing there in silence.

Leo walked back to the table where everyone was sitting and sat down. April looked around for Diana to see if she was coming back to the table but did not see her anywhere.

"Hey Leo, where is Diana?" April asked.

"She said she had something to do" Leo lied. After the dinner was over and everyone cleaned up, the turtles, April, and Splinter went back to the house that they were staying in. when they got to the house they saw Diana sitting on the porch. Leo saw her and sat down on the swing next to her.

"we will be in in just a minute" Leo told them as his family went inside and left the two of them alone.

"So, I guess you want to know the whole story" Diana said.

"If you want to tell it, I will listen" Leo told her.

"Some years ago, I was married to a bad man. I told you that I was in an abusive relationship. He would go out and drink and then come home and beat me. It went on for years but no one would listen to me. He was the mayor's son and the law would watch out for him and make me out to be the bad guy. One night he came home drunk and wanted to have sex with me but I would not let him. He raped me" Diana told him as she started to cry. Leo felt bad and put an arm around her as she continued her story.

"After he raped me, he called me names like whore, slut, and other things. Then he started to hit me and told me I was nothing but trash while he beat me. I grabbed a gun that was hid between the mattresses and pointed it at him. I told him to leave and never come back but he just laughed and told me that he was going to take the gun from me and then kill me. He was tired of me and found someone better. He came at me and I shot him. He fell dead and I called the police but when they came I told them what happen and the police arrested me for murder. His father used his money and power to have me convicted. I sat on death row for a few years until I was finally released" Diana told him.

"They overturned the verdict?" Leo asked. Diana laughed when she heard the question.

"No, let's just say they gave me their own form of justice. After it was over I came out here to start over" Diana finished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I feel like such an ass right now" Leo said and that made Diana laugh.

"thanks, well I am about to go to bed. I have to get up in the morning and get ready for church service" Diana said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"yea I think I am going to call it a night as well" Leo said as he stood up and walked inside the house after Diana. Diana walked up stairs and Leo sat down on the couch and then saw his brother walk in from the kitchen.

"So, how did it go?" Raph asked.

"It went well. She was beaten and raped and killed her rapist, which happen to be a mayor's son" Leo told him.

"I see where this story is headed" Raph said and started to go upstairs but stopped and turned to face his brother.

"Hey, if you need to talk, I am here for you" Raph said and then turned and continued upstairs.

The next day the turtles joined the town's people for church service and after it was over they went back to the farm house and sat in the back yard and talked about when they were going to leave the town.

"Well I have to say that I have enjoyed my time here. it is like being back in an old western" April said.

"I must say that the people here have been very friendly. But we must return home soon" Splinter told them.

"yea, there aint no telling what old shred head is up to" Raph agreed.

"When are we going to leave?" Mikey asked.

"I think that we should leave as soon as possible. We don't want to bring unwanted attention to this peaceful town" Splinter told them and the turtles all nodded in agreement.

"I am going to go and tell Diana that we have made our decision and will be leaving first thing tomorrow" Leo said as he stood up and walked away.

"that is one love sick turtle" Raph laughed as the others smiled.

"Come on, let's go tell Jesse and the others what is going on" Donny said and they all went over to the Jail to see their friends.

Leo saw Diana sitting by the river bank and snuck up on her and then reached down and touched her shoulder. Diana jumped and then saw Leo standing there and then laughed out loud and threw some grass at him.

"Leo don't do that. You scared the crap out of me" Diana laughed.

"I'm sorry but there is something that I need to tell you" Leo told her.

"What? What is it?" Diana asked.

"we have been talking and master Splinter has decided that we need to get back to the city. So we will be leaving first thing tomorrow" Leo told her.

"Why so soon? I like having you around" Diana told him.

"Well we have responsibilities in New York. The Foot and the Shredder is there and as long as we are gone, there is no one to fight him. We have to protect the city" Leo told her.

"I understand. But at least we still have the day together, come on and let's make the most of it" Diana smiled as she got up and started walking through the woods. Leo joined her and the two of them walked side by side and while they walked Leo felt Diana's hand reach for his and her took hold of her smaller hand in his as they continued to walk. After walking a little piece, Leo felt that they were not alone and came to a sudden stop.

"What is it Leo?" Diana asked. Leo listened and then heard the sound that he knew only one type of person would make. He pulled Diana behind him and drew out his swords and held them at the ready.

"Stay behind me" Leo ordered her and Diana did as she was told.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"FOOT ninjas" Leo growled. Just then four men in black jumped from behind trees and surrounded them.

"I see that we have found the freaks" one of them ninjas laughed.

"Leave this place now and live" Leo told them. The four of them started laughing and then all of a sudden one of them charged. Leo blocked the ninja's sword strike with his sword and then threw a kick into the man's midsection that sent him flying into a tree. The other three ran at him and Leo told Diana to run. Diana took off as one of the ninjas disengaged Leo and ran after the girl. Diana picked up a tree limb as she ran and threw it at the ninja as he got close to her. The branch hit him in the face but that just made him madder and he threw a punch that connected with the back of her head. Diana fell to the ground and the ninja picked her up and took her with him. Leo ran to where he thought Diana would be but she was no where to be found. He knew that the ninja had taken her. Leo ran back to the farm house to alert everyone that the foot were here.

Once Leo made it back to the town he ran over to the jail and burst through the door, surprising everyone inside.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Donny shouted as he was scared when the door opened.

"My son, what is the matter?" splinter asked his son.

"The Foot have her, they have taken Diana" Leo told them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"The Foot have taken her!" Leonardo yelled as he sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands. Splinter walked over and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and made him look up at him.

"Do not worry we will get her back" Splinter told his son.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked.

"I will tell you what we are going to do, we are going to go find the foot and get her back" Raph said.

"Raph, if we just go barging in they might kill her" Donny told his hot headed brother.

"Sheriff, you got to get some men together and help us fight them. We have to rescue her" Leo told Jesse.

"I'm sorry but I cant do that" Jesse told him.

"What!" April and Leo said at the same time. Jesse sighed and got out of his chair and walked to the door and looked outside.

"It is against the law here for anyone to carry a gun or fight" Jesse said.

"Screw that. You are just a coward!" Raph yelled as he got to his feet and walked over and got in Jesse's face. Billy stood up and walked over and got in Raph's face.

"He is no coward. You don't know what you are talking about. We just can't fight that is it. we are not allowed to" Billy told them.

"Who the hell made up that law?" Raph steamed.

Billy and Jesse just looked at each other and the two of them walked out of the office with Bill and John. The four of them walked away and went into the church and left the turtles, Splinter, and April at the office.

"So, what is the plan Leo?" April asked.

"We go and get her back. That is the plan" Leo said as he pulled a sword from his sheath.

Shredder looked at the helpless girl in front of him and laughed. She was very scared of him and that made it all the better. He loved to see the fear in people's eyes before he tortured and killed them.

"My dear, you will die very soon and so will all of your friends" Shredder laughed.

"You will not get away with this. Leo will stop you!" Diana shouted at him.

"HAHA! He will die as well, I promise that I will let you live long enough to see him die" Shredder laughed.

"You don't scare me with threats of death. I been through more than you know" Diana laughed, "you just don't get it do you. I'm already dead. I died several years ago!"

"Ha! You lie," shredder laughed.

"You think so. After I killed my husband, they sentenced me to death. It didn't take them long to carry out the sentence either since I lived in a very corrupt town. I told Leo that this town is where people come for a second chance and that is exactly what I came here for. You have no idea who you are up against in that town" Diana told him. Some of the ninjas looked at he in fear. They could not believe that they were looking at a ghost. Did that mean everyone in that town were ghost as well?

"we shall put your theory to the test. Those turtles have been a thorn in my side for far too long and I cant wait to end their lives myself" Shredder told her.

"Master, what are your orders?" one of the soldiers asked Shredder.

"I think it is time for us to pay our friends a visit" Shredder laughed.

Back in town, the turtles were at the house coming up with a strategy to get Diana back from Shredder. Jesse, Billy, John, and Bill were in the church having a discussion. They each wanted to help the turtles but knew that the laws they were given when they first came here did not allow it.

"I think we should help them" Jesse said.

"Come on man, you know the law. We are almost out of here" Billy said.

"Jesse, we have been here a long time and we have been friends since we been here. I'm with you" Bill said.

"Well, if we have to go down, I want to go down swinging" John said and then added, "Besides if we fight, we are damned and if we don't fight we are definitely damned because you know that those evil ninjas will probably not leave no one here alive".

"Billy, you in?" Jesse asked. Billy just shook his head and walked away and out of the church. Jesse was about to speak when they heard a woman scream.

The turtles were in the house and Raph and Leo were going over the plan while Mikey and Don were making sure that everything was ready to go. April and Splinter went with Mrs. Campbell to make sure that all of the towns people stayed in their homes just in case the fight came their way. April and Splinter walked back in and sat down in two of the chairs. Leo turned and faced them with worry on his face.

"Is everyone out of the streets?" Leo asked.

"yes, we made sure that everyone got inside and locked their doors" April told him.

"Good, the last thing we need is old tin head taking more hostages" Raph said. Leo was about to speak when they heard a woman scream.

Shredder and his ninjas entered the town and saw that the streets were empty. He knew that the turtles might expect the fight to come to them and made sure that there was no innocent people in the streets. Shredder ordered one of his men to come forth with the girl and hand her over to him. Once he had her in his grasp he pulled on her hair and Diana let out a scream.

"Turtles, I know you can hear me. You have five minutes to come out here and surrender" Shredder yelled.

Mikey looked out the window of the house and saw the Shredder with a bunch of his ninjas around him and on balconies around the town. They were totally surrounded.

"What do we do Leo?" Mikey asked.

"We go out there and get her back" Leo said and started towards the door. Raph and Donny followed behind him and Mikey brought up the rear. Splinter watched his sons go and got up to follow them but was stopped by Leo.

"No master, this is our fight" Leonardo told him.

"No my son. This is our fight. I trained you and I will not allow you to go out there alone. I am coming with you" Splinter said and passed him.

Jesse watched as the turtles walked by the church and headed towards Shredder. He looked down and laughed. Bill saw him laugh and didn't see what Jesse could find so funny at a moment like this. The town was under attack and they were largely out numbered.

"What is so funny Jesse?" Bill asked.

"The whole time we been here all we thought about was ourselves. Now these turtles come here and they don't even really know us but are prepared to die for us. They are giving no thought to themselves just want to protect others" Jesse said. After that he walked over to a large wooden box and opened it. inside were a set of ivory handled Colts with a gun belt. Jesse took them out and put them on. Behind him was Bill who found a set of Peacemakers but unlike Jesse's they were gold handled and they went in the holsters backwards. He put the guns on and stood beside Jesse. Last was John who picked up a set of Colts as well and put them in the holsters in the gun belt and put the gun belt on. The three of them walked out of the church and went to face their fates.

Shredder laughed as the turtles stood before him. He grabbed Diana's head and she let out a scream.

"Drop your weapons or she dies. Again" Shredder laughed. The turtles looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, I see, you have not told them your little secret" Shredder said to Diana and made her face the turtles.

"You see turtles, you are fighting for a bunch of ghosts. They are all already dead!" Shedder laughed.

"It that true?" Leo asked Diana.

"I am sorry Leo I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to" Diana cried.

"Well that explains a lot here" Donny said.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Well think about it, they said that this town is like a second chance, so I guess we are in Purgatory" Donny answered.

"It does not matter. Shredder, let her go. You have us" Leo said.

"Not so fast!" Everyone turned and saw three men walking from around the corner and they all had guns on them.

"Shredder, I am giving you one chance to clear out of here and let the girl go" Jesse said.

"Fool, why should I fear you? You are no one, just some sheriff" Shredder said. He looked up and saw one of his ninjas with a bow and arrow. The arrow was pointed right at Jesse's head. Before the ninja could fire the arrow a loud bang echoed through the town and it cuased everyone to jump a little. Shredder looked up and saw the ninja fall from the balcony above the saloon. The turtles looked over and saw Billy walk out of the saloon with a shot glass of whiskey in one hand and a double barrel shotgun in the other. Billy down the shot of whiskey and then through the glass on the ground and walked over to where the turtles and his friends were standing.

"Did you all miss me?" Billy said and he stood next to Jesse and the others.

"I always knew you would come back" Jesse smiled.

"who are you!" Shredder yelled.

"I told you, you don't know who you are dealing with" Diana laughed a little. The Shredder slapped her across the face and that made Leo's blood boil.

"Who are you!" Shredder yelled at the four men again.

"Well guys, I think it is about time we introduced ourselves properly" Jesse told his friends. They all smiled and nodded.

"Shredder, meet John also known as Doc Holiday, Wild Bill Hickok, Billy the Kid, and I am Jesse James!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The turtles stood there stunned as did the Shredder and his ninjas. Before them were the outlaws that were now legends. The ninjas started to look nervous as the Shredder looked around at them. Then he turned back to the turtles and their friends and narrowed his eyes.

"Fools, no matter. I will send you all straight to your maker! Ninja attack!" Shredder yelled and with that the Foot ninjas attacked.

"Scatter!" Jesse James yelled as he pulled a Colt from its holster and fired a shot, hitting one of the ninjas coming towards them. Leo and Jesse jumped behind one building while Billy and Raph ran across the street and into the saloon.

Mikey and Bill went into one of the stores, that happen to be the one that Bill owned. Don and Doc Holiday ran to one of the other streets to split up more of the Foot ninjas while Shredder stayed in the middle of the street, holding Diana hostage.

"I got to save her" Leo yelled as he was about to run out to face the Shredder. Jesse grabbed and pulled him back behind the wall of the building.

"Look out!" Jesse said as he grabbed Leo and pulled him just in time to see an arrow go by his head. Jesse took aim at the ninja on the balcony of the building near them, where the arrow came from and fired. The ninja dropped his bow and arrow and fell off the balcony and landed in the street.

"Leo!" Diana screamed but the Shredder pulled her head back and she let out a scream. Leo felt his blood boil and this time ran past Jesse and went behind another building. The Shredder watched Leo cross the street and disappear behind the bank.

"Come on out turtle. It is you that I want. Come and get your woman, she is waiting for you" Shredder laughed. Jesse took aim at the Shredder but could not fire because Diana was to close and he was afraid that he might hit her.

Raph and Billy ran across the street and stooped down low behind a wagon so that the Foot could not see them. Billy looked down to make sure that his guns were all loaded and then looked back up and Raph.

"Well I sure missed this" Billy said and he spun chamber of his pistol and then cocked it. he looked over the wagon and saw four ninjas looking around for them. Billy took aim and fired two quick shots. Each shot dropped a ninja in his tracks.

"That is what I am talking about" Raph laughed as he jumped from behind the wagon and attacked the other two ninjas. With two quick slashes and thrust of his sais he dropped both remaining ninjas. Raph turned to see Billy pointing a gun at him.

"What are you doing?" Raph yelled and then Billy fired a round towards him. Raph closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to strike him but it didn't. he opened his eyes and then looked behind him and saw a ninja fall to the ground a few yards behind him. The ninja had a throwing star and was fixing to throw it at him but before he could Billy shot him.

"Hey, a little warning next time wouldn't kill ya!" Raph yelled. Billy laughed and then the two of them ran over to find the others.

Donny and Doc were on one side of the street, hidden in the horse stables. Donny looked outside through and opening and saw five Foot ninjas headed their way. Don and Doc looked around and then saw the horses and got an idea. The Foot soldiers walked up to the stables and were about to open the doors when the doors came flying open and horses came running out. The soldiers moved out of the way as quick as the could but they did not see Donny and Doc come out and when the soldiers turned to look for them they were met with gun fire and throwing stars. The five foot soldiers fell to the ground and Donny and Doc came walking out of the stables. Once they got out they saw one more soldier standing there but this was a Foot Elite.

"Come on, which one of you wants to die first?" the Elite laughed as he raised his ax.

"I'm your huckleberry" Doc said as he walked forward. The Elite ran towards him but Doc quickly pulled his six shooter from his side and fired one shot into the Elite's head, killing him instantly.

"Come on we have to find the others" Donny said and the two of them left to find Raph, Leo, and Mikey, as well as the others.

Mikey and Bill ran into the store that Bill ran and looked or a place to stand their ground. As they were looking four foot soldiers busted through the door and charged them. Mikey took on two of them while Bill took the other two. Bill did not have enough time to draw his gun and started dodging the ninjas swords as best he could. He tried to roll to the side as one of them took a swipe at him but he was not quick enough and took a cut to his side. He fell to the ground but as he did he finally had enough time to draw his gun as fire two shots into one of the soldiers. The other looked at him with hate in his eyes and raised his sword. Bill pulled the trigger but this time nothing happen. He looked down and saw that he was empty. He sighed as he looked up as the ninja was about to thrust down his sword into him. Bill closed his eyes and waited for the end to come but then he heard a whack and looked up and seen Mikey standing there and the last foot. Lying motionless beside him.

"What you doing down there, the fight is outside" Mikey laughed and then helped him to his feet.

"You are hurt, we have to get you to safety" Mikey said as he helped his friend out the door.

Back in the middle of the street, the Shredder still held Diana hostage and scanned the streets for the turtles and their friends. Then he saw the turtles and their friends walking from different directions and they all stood in front of him.

"All of your men are dead. Let the girl go and we shall let you leave alive" Jesse said as he walked from behind a wall and stood beside the others.

"Fools, I still have the advantage and I will watch you all perish. Where is your brother?" Shredder said to them. The turtles said nothing and the Shredder's eyes narrowed.

"Come on out, Leonardo, we all must die sometime" Shredder said.

"Yes we must" Leo yelled as jumped out of nowhere and kicked the shredder in the back, sending him falling to the ground and he lost his hold of Diana. Diana an behind Leo as he drew his swords and stood between her and the Shredder.

"Diana, go over to Jesse and the others" Leo told her. Diana looked on as the Shredder got to his feet and face Leonardo.

"No, I am not leaving you" Diana said.

"Please" Leo said and this time she did as told and went and stood by the others. At that time everyone in the town came out of their houses and looked on as the Shredder and Leonardo faced off.

"I will crush you!" Shredder yelled and attacked Leonardo. Leonardo back flipped as the shredder landed where he had just been standing. Everyone in the town watched on as the two warriors faced off. For a long time they fought and for a while neither of them had the advantage. They matched each other blow for blow and after a few minutes each of them had battle wounds. The Shredders armor was full of gashes and his arms had cuts on them. Leonardo had a few wounds of his own on his arms and plastron. The Shredder threw a punch at Leo's head but missed and this time Leo landed a powerful blow that sent the Shredder's helmet flying off. The Shredder put his hand to his face and saw blood in his hand when he pulled it away. Leonardo had slashed his face when he had landed that powerful blow.

"I will kill you for that!" Shredder yelled. He charged Leo but Leonardo was ready for him and ducked under the kick that Shredder threw and brought his sword up and pierced the armor that covered his chest and impaled the Shredder on his sword. The Shredder eyes widen as he looked at Leonardo and at the sword going into his chest.

Leo pulled the sword from the Shredder's chest and took a few steps back as the Shredder fell to his knees. Leo and the others looked up as the Shredder started laughing.

"I guess I am one of you now" Shredder laughed as he looked at Jesse James and the others.

"The hell you are" Jesse said and quickly pulled a colt from the holster on his hip and fired one shot into the Shredder's head.


End file.
